Worth
by thesingingbean
Summary: Quinn was always a people pleaser, continually addicted to the feeling that she was worth something.
1. Worth

Quinn climbs into her car and slams the door, tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew this would happen. She knew that the truth would come out eventually, and that Finn would undoubtedly hate her. She knew that she would then lose the roof that was only temporarily placed above her head. She knew all of these things, but somehow she didn't want to believe them.

She looks back at the front door to Finn's house and sighs. He's not coming after her. It's all over. Quinn wipes her eyes lazily with her hands. No use crying. She brought this on herself, and now she has to deal with it.

Quinn was always a people pleaser, continually addicted to the feeling that she was worth something. She only joined the Cheerio's because she thought it would please her parents. Her mother had been a cheerleader in high school and continually pushed Quinn to join so she could relive her glory days. She liked cheering though. When she cheered in front of a crowd, she felt like she was worth something. Now, without her clean crisp Cheerio's uniform, she's certainly worth nothing.

Then again, there's always Glee. She liked the feeling of being a part of something. But she knew she was delusional to think that Glee was really going to be a place where she shone, where she belonged. That was man-hands deal. As much as Quinn hated to admit it, Rachel was talented. Glee was her opportunity. Quinn wasn't vital to the Glee club, they'd survive without her.

It's amazing how one little moment; one little decision can change your life forever. She hadn't meant to sleep with Puck. Honestly, she didn't. She felt fat that day and when a girl with an eating disorder feels fat, their judgment is hazy. Puck wanted her, she knew that. She also knew he just wanted to get into her pants, that he wasn't really interested in dating her. But she wanted his attention, no _needed_ his attention. Quinn needed to feel like she was worth something to someone.

And now, here she is. Pregnant, with no one to turn to, no place to go. She grabs her phone and searches through her contacts… Daddy… No she can't call him. She won't call him. Quinn knows she's destroyed that relationship. Santana? No, they hadn't really been that good of friends to begin with. Santa knew that Puck wanted Quinn and she obviously hated it. Brittany? No, she wouldn't take her in. She was too worried about her reputation and too loyal to her "girlfriend" Santana. There truly was no one for Quinn to turn to.

Or was there? She grabs her phone again and searches for the address of the one soul on this planet she knows won't turn her down. The only person who will understand her, the only person who will actually listen to her. She finds the address, turns the ignition and drives.

When she's standing outside his doorstep she begins to re think her decision. Maybe he won't be as understanding as she thinks. Maybe her situation is a little too personal to him and he won't be able to deal. Maybe his caring attitude towards her is just a façade, maybe he just has to act that way. Maybe he really thinks she's just a wayward slut who can't get her shit together. Her mind races with endless maybes as her hand hesitates over the door, poised to knock. She takes a deep breath and squashes down all of her fears, because she knows that he truly is an understanding man. Quinn knocks lightly at the door. When he opens it, she is surprised to find that she again bursts into tears.

"Quinn?" Will Schuester stares back at her eyes alight first with shock, and then concern.


	2. Feels Like

She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Just little squeaks among heaving sobs. Will stands there awkwardly in front of her, clearly unsure of how to react. This makes her feel worse.

"I'm sorry," she finally manages. Will shakes his head.

"No, no. It's fine. Come in, tell me what's wrong," He ushers her in the door. Quinn takes note that he checks to see no one is watching as he closes it. Crap, it _was _a mistake for her to come here. It makes him look bad, letting in a sobbing student so late at night.

"I'm sorry," she starts again. "I didn't know where else to go. I remembered you telling us that you'd be here whenever we needed you." She stands there awkwardly in the living room of his two bedroom apartment. Quinn notices it's certainly lacking a woman's touch. There are dirty dishes piled in the sink, and papers littering the couch. Will moves to clear a spot for her to sit and takes a seat in the chair across from her.

"I meant what I said. It's okay Quinn, you shouldn't be sorry," he looks at her, concern washing over his face. "I'm curious though, how did you find me." He hands her a tissue.

"I googled," she says as she takes the tissue and tries to regain her composure. He laughs and Quinn reluctantly smiles. His warmth is infectious, and hard to shrug off, no matter how upset she may be.

"You googled," he laughs again. "Amazing what you can find on the internet these days. So, what's wrong? Is everything okay with the baby?" His body stiffens a bit as he mentions the baby. Quinn feels awful for him. Yeah, she's had some pretty rough crap to deal with lately, but she's still a parent—still a mother. He's lost that opportunity.

"Everything's fine with the baby. Finn kicked me out after he found out about Puck. I knew he would… I mean, he's a great guy, but he's not _that_ noble."

Will sighs, "He's dealing with a lot right now Quinn."

"I know. Do you think I'm some kind of idiot? A selfish teenage brat who thinks everyone should just cater to me left and right? I know lying to him was awful. I know he didn't deserve that," she starts to cry again. Will moves to sit next to her on the couch, placing his hand on her back to try and calm her down.

"I don't think that at all Quinn. That's not what I meant," he says softly. His hand feels warm against her and she begins to relax. Something about him is incredibly comforting. She feels safe with him, in a way she's never felt before. Maybe it's because he's her teacher, someone the "system" has placed before her for automatic trust and comfort. Or maybe he's just a really _really_ great guy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you. I'm just tired of everyone taking any side but mine," she mumbles. His hand is still on her back, rubbing little circles. When he catches her looking at his arm, he removes it instantly.

"I'm on your side Quinn. You know, you're really strong. Stronger then a lot of girls your age—hell a lot of_ women_ in your situation. It takes guts to do what you've done. I really admire you for that," he smiles at her warmly, continually giving her reassurance.

"Thanks Mr. Schue. That really means a lot."

"So, I'm guessing you need a place to stay for the night." She stares at him, not wanting to ask him for anything. She doesn't want to compromise his job for her pathetic situation. But then again, why else did she come here?

"That _is_ what you came here for, right?" He probes. Quinn nods.

"I don't want to get you in trouble or anything. I just need a night to get my head together. I'll figure out a place to stay tomorrow," she pleads.

"It's alright," he pauses. "Let's just keep this between us though, okay? I mean obviously our intentions are in the right place, it just might look a little weird to someone on the outside. You don't need any more rumors floating around."

"Okay. I promise I'll find somewhere else to stay tomorrow." Quinn wants to make sure he knows she's not a user. He nods back at her. Will stands and runs his hands through his hair.

"Well, make yourself at home then. Are you hungry?" He asks. Quinn's not sure he's much of a cook, but at this point she'd be willing to eat anything.

"Yeah, actually, I am." She smiles at him.

Will wanders off to the kitchen and leaves Quinn sitting on the couch. She looks around nervously. It feels strange being in a teacher's apartment, but at the same time it feels kind of normal. _Weird_, she thinks to herself. She's glad she decided to come here. Mr. Schue is a really great guy. He's shown her more kindness then even her own parents. The glee kids are lucky to have him.

Will returns with a PB & J. Quinn smiles at his "cooking" and happily takes the plate from him. It reminds her of how daddy used to bring her a sandwich with a glass of milk whenever she was upset. He'd sit there in silence as she ate, and wait for her to tell him what was wrong. While she hates to admit it, she really misses her father.

"TV?" Will grabs the remote and looks at her. She nods. He clicks the television on and they sit in silence, watching a re-run of Law and Order while she eats. Something about this, being here with him, feels like home. Suddenly she's as tired as she's ever been in her life. That night she goes to sleep comfortably on Mr. Schue's bed, while he takes the couch like a true gentleman.


	3. Home

Quinn opens one eye lazily. The room is blurry and for a second she thinks she is back home in her own bed. She swears she can even hear daddy calling out from the kitchen that breakfast is ready. Then she realizes that she isn't just hearing things. Someone is calling her for breakfast, but it isn't her father. It's Mr. Schue!

Her eyes shoot open as she sits straight up in bed. That's right; she slept in his apartment last night. Her _teacher's_ apartment. The events of last night just seem too surreal to grapple with. Quinn's so thankful that he was kind enough to take her in, but she feel s a pit in her stomach when she remembers that she promised him she'd make other living arrangements for tonight.

She knows she can't go back to Finn. Even if he was willing to take her in, she wouldn't do that to him. He deserves to enjoy a carefree teenage life, and not have to worry about taking care of a pregnant girlfriend. No, it's over. She sighs. _I bet man-hands will be all over him now, _she thinks to herself.

Who can she turn to then? There aren't many glee clubbers who will take her in. She'd been too mean to them during her Cheerio's days and they obviously (for good reason) don't trust her. None of the Cheerio's would let her stay with them either. They all treat her like she's invisible. Quinn thinks back to how determined Puck has been to have a place in their baby's life. How adamant he has been about taking care of her and his daughter. Puck might just be the man she's looking for. After all, he got her into this situation, it's only right that he sees it through.

Now that she's figured out where she's going to be staying, she feels more confident. She slowly climbs out of the wonderfully comfortable bed of one Mr. Schuester, and proceeds to remake it. Quinn's not going to have the reputation of a messy house guest.

The smell from the kitchen wafts in from under the door. It smells well enough like food, but with a tinge of something unnatural. When she hears the smoke alarm go off, she realizes her first assumption about his cooking skills was right. She throws on an oversized sweatshirt of Will's over the clothes he lent her last night to sleep in. Quinn checks herself in the mirror. Yeah, she's definitely pregnant—huge and hideous. She sighs and makes her way out to the kitchen to make sure Schue hasn't burnt the house down yet.

She pauses before entering the kitchen just to watch the great show he's putting on. From what she can see in the blackened pan, he was attempting to make eggs. He's now standing on a chair waving his hands back and forth furiously to get the smoke away from the alarm. Quinn stifles a laugh. He looks completely ridiculous. And although she doesn't want to admit this to herself, he also looks a little adorable.

Will finally notices her. "Uhh… Good morning Quinn. I was uhm, trying to make us some breakfast but I guess I'm not really all that great at cooking. McDonalds okay?"

Quinn laughs. "McDonalds is fine Mr. Schue. I can just grab it on my way to school."

"You don't need a ride?" He looks at her confused. Then it dawns on him that she had ended up here somehow and that he hadn't brought her here. "Oh right, you drove. I can give you a ride if you want."

"No, that's okay. I'm going home with Puck after glee practice. Plus, wouldn't it look a little weird if we showed up together in the same car?" She asks.

"I guess it would," he climbs off the chair and begins putting away his mess of a breakfast. "So you talked to Puck then about staying over there?"

"Not yet. I'm going to during school. He's been saying how he wants to help out with the baby and stuff, so I'm pretty sure he'll let me," Quinn states, reassuring herself more than Will. "I should probably get ready."

"Oh yeah. You can take a shower first, I have to finish cleaning this crap up," he sighs and points in the general direction of the bathroom. Quinn thanks him and gathers her clothes from the bedroom. The warmth of the shower feels great on her skin. Although she hasn't been awake very long, her feet are already killing her. It's going to be a long day.

After she's changed into her clothes she grabs her purse and starts to head out the door. She pauses in front of Mr. Schue not really sure what to do. Should she hug him? Should she say thanks and walk out? Its clear Will feels awkward too because he's just standing there. Quinn decides to give him a hug for all his hospitality and kindness. It's odd; she hadn't really noticed her baby kicking that much until that moment. For some reason, with their bodies pressed together, she kicks like crazy. Will pulls away quickly.

"Wow, did you feel that?" She asks him.

"Yeah…," he says softly, staring at her belly. Quinn notices the pain shoot through his eyes. "For what it's worth Mr. Schue, I couldn't think of a better father," she says placing a hand on her stomach. He nods, but doesn't say anything. It's crazy, but Quinn swears she sees tears welling up in his eyes. "Thanks for letting me stay here last night," she smiles and then walks out the door.

At school it's just like any normal day. The teachers pile on the homework, students pass notes behind their backs. It's only Quinn that feels unnatural. No one talks to her, but they _all _stare. Some try to be sneaky about it, stealing quick glances here and there, but others don't even care to try and hide their disgust. Quinn feels like a rotten onion in the middle of a petunia patch. Disgusting and out of place.

She had been looking forward to Glee, because there she felt a little more accepted. But not even the Glee clubbers wanted to come within ten feet of her. When she sits down, they all scoot over. It's like they think that her "condition" is somehow contagious. As though just being around her will cause them to open their legs or thrust into some random girl. Quinn tries hard not to cry. She isn't going to give them the satisfaction.

Finn's the worst. She hoped he would just ignore her. Not a chance. Instead he continues to make snide comments about how slutty it is to sleep with someone's best friend. Quinn looks to Puck, who must obviously be feeling the same pain she is. He seems oblivious, even if he is hurt, as he stares lustily at Santana's legs in her too short Cheerio's uniform. Quinn swallows hard. Maybe even Puck won't take her in. But she has to try, and she catches him as all the other Glee clubbers pile out once rehearsal has ended.

She looks around to make sure no one's there to witness her rejection before she speaks, if it comes to that. The room is empty. Even Mr. Schue has wandered off somewhere.

"What's up?" Puck starts first. Quinn shifts nervously.

"Finn kicked me out." She states. She searches Puck's face for any indicator of sympathy. There's none—his face is completely deadpan. He was always good at hiding his emotions, careful not to give the impression that he actually _feels_- anything besides desire that is.

"So?"

"So… I kind of need a place to say. You keep saying how you want to be more involved with me and the baby." She takes a deep breath. "Well, here's your chance. Let me stay with you."

Quinn watches as a number of emotions play over Puck's face. He tries to not let them show, but he's caught her off guard and she's pretty good at reading people. He opens his mouth and closes it. Not sure exactly what to say. Suddenly his face goes completely cold, and his body tenses up.

"Sorry baby mamma no can do," Puck says.

"You can drop the act Puck. No one is here. Just tell me what you're really thinking. Stop treating me like another girl you just had to land in bed. I'm not one of your little sexual conquests. I know you have feelings for me," Quinn blurts out. Puck just stares at her, but she notices his shoulders relax a little.

"You were like my ultimate goal. I don't have to deal with that "feelings" bull shit. You can't trust women anyways. They say they want you, but tomorrow they'll find somebody better, somebody who's not just a "lima loser." You chose Finn remember? You don't want me. Besides, I don't need your baby drama bringing down my game. I'm a stud, baby. That's just how it is," Puck smirks and walks off leaving Quinn standing there, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. She can't move, it's like her feet are glued to the floor. She wants to collapse but her body won't cooperate. It's rigid and stiff. Even the baby is frozen; she hasn't felt her kick at all since Puck started talking.

She doesn't know how long she's been standing there staring at the floor before she looks up and notices Mr. Schue leaning against the door frame. His brow is furrowed and he looks both angry and concerned. The moment she sees him she starts to sob. He moves immediately to hug her. Quinn holds onto him tightly crying into one of his ridiculous little sweater vests. When she's calmed down enough he pulls away, making sure to keep his hand on her back for extra support.

"How much did you hear?" She asks him through her tears.

"Everything," Will sighs. "You didn't deserve that Quinn. That guys a jerk."

"He's one of your students, aren't you supposed to be supportive and all that?"

"I'm supposed to be _friendly_. That doesn't mean I have to mean it. He's a jerk. Plain and simple. A jerk who clearly doesn't deserve you or the baby," Will pulls Quinn's chin up to look at him. The baby instantly starts to kick again. As Quinn stares at him, she also feels her stomach start to flip fop in a different way. The way you feel when your crush pays you any attention. She swallows. Quinn tells herself it's just that he's being so kind to her, it's not that she _actually_ has a crush on him. She hasn't had anyone be truly kind to her since she got pregnant. Some nagging feeling deep inside tells her that this is due to more than just a little kindness, but she squashes it down. She doesn't want to jeopardize her relationship with the one person who is on her side in this dismal universe.

"Alright kid, let's go home," Will smiles at her.

"I can't. I don't have a home." Quinn sighs.

"Yes you do," he smiles again wrapping his arm around her. "With me. You can stay as long as you need to, no questions asked."

"Really?" Quinn doesn't want to believe the words that are coming out of his mouth. Is he seriously e offering her a place in his apartment?

"Absolutely. You can take Terri's pottery barn showroom. We can track you down a bed somewhere. I mean it Quinn, I don't want you to have to move back and forth between different places and people. Stay with me, you'll have a bed to sleep in as long as you want one. You'll probably have to do the cooking from now on though," he laughs.

"Sure thing Mr. Schue," Quinn smiles back at him.

As she drives home Quinn can't stop smiling. The people you least expect to stand by you in a hard situation always prove you wrong. Once she pulls up to the neat little line of flats she sighs and gets out of her car. It feels so good to be home.


End file.
